Aircraft temperature probes are by nature of the application highly susceptible to corrupted temperature readings and catastrophic loss of time response due to ice that builds up on the temperature sensing element. To circumvent this problem in prior art probes, the airflow enters a scoop that is electrically heated and is diverted at some angle relative to the vertical axis of the sensor. After diversion, the air encounters a sheltered temperature sensor which is protected by the scoop. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,609,825 and 6,651,515 employ this technology. Alternatively, probes may use air pressure suction to draw the air at some angle relative to the vertical axis of the probe so that particles of ice and water are separated out of the flow. The consequence of diverting air as per the prior technology is that there is either a large degree of air stagnation (when scoops are involved) or a large reduction in pressure and airflow (when suction is involved) to the extent that time response is reduced and errors are introduced. Moreover, sensors fabricated using prior art technology are notoriously high power consumption requirements and are very costly and complex in terms of manufacturing requirements.